Different Beginning, Different Ending
by rachellondondo
Summary: What if Loki did not die on the Asgardian ship? Instead, he successfully tricks Thanos and is sent to Earth by Hemidall along with Thor and Hulk. They team up with Tony Stark, Doctor Strange, and Spiderman to defeat Thanos. *Possibly different ending for Infinity War*
1. Another Trick of Trickster

" _Do you think it's a really good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked Thor, looking out of the spaceship window._

" _Of course. People of Earth love me. I'm quite popular there," Thor assured his brother._

 _Loki looked at Thor for a second, then opened his mouth again._

" _Let me rephrase that. Do you think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"_

 _At this question, Thor hesitated for a moment. He knew what the Earth thought of Loki—it has been 5 years since the New York invasion and people definitely did not forget what Loki did to the city._

 _But he couldn't say just no to Loki. That would be too cruel. Thor knew Loki was a changed man—at least for now. He wasn't the man who attacked New York anymore. He was… his brother._

" _Probably not to be honest," Thor answered. "But I wouldn't worry, Brother. I think everything is gonna be just fine."_

 _._

"…Where is the Tesseract?" Thanos asked in a low voice.

Both Thor and Loki did not answer. They knew where it was, of course, but they weren't about to give it up to this creature. Not without a fight.

"We don't have it," Thor said. "It was destroyed on the Asgard."

Just as he said it, Thanos hit Thor hard, sending him flying.

"Brother!" Loki cried out.

"…The Tesseract. Or, your brother's dead," Thanos said, directly looking at Loki.

Loki just stands there, looking down. There is loud screaming coming from his behind—Thor is getting tortured by Thanos' children.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Loki closes his eyes. He can't bear it anymore.

"All right, stop!"

Loki puts his left hand out, and soon, the Tesseract appears. He hands it to Thanos, whom takes it and transforms it into the blue stone.

"I assure you, Brother. The sun will shine on us again," Loki said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Asgardian," Thanos said.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another….We have a Hulk."

Before Thanos could react, Hulk slammed into Thanos, trying to hold him off. He was soon thrown across the ship by Thanos.

"You are too naïve," Thanos said. "You thought that green creature could defeat me?"

"No," Loki replied.

He was already where Hulk was, along with Thor.

"…But it was just enough for _this_."

Loki smirked, as he held _another_ Tesseract in his hands. Shocked, Thanos looked at his infinity gauntlet, and saw that his blue stone was missing.

At that moment, Hemidall turned the Bifrost sword. Soon, a portal formed and the three of them were gone from the ship.

"…You shouldn't have done that!" Thanos said with rage.

Thanos stabbed Heimdall, and his eyes grew wide for a moment. His eyes were soon closed, but there was a smile on his lips.


	2. Earth Crash

"That…mortal! I'm going to crush him into pieces!" Thanos yelled.

He couldn't believe Loki tricked him. When he held the Tesseract out to him, he thought that was the real Space Stone—especially when the Stone perfectly fit onto his gauntlet. But no, everything was an illusion. He screamed with rage.

"Father, we _will_ find the rest of the Stones and bring that traitor to you," Proxima Midnight knelt down.

"Find them, my Children, and bring them to me on Titan."

"Father, we will not fail you," the Children of Thanos said in unison.

.

 _NEW YORK_.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were walking in a park, just like any other day.

"You know, I had a dream last night," Tony said, looking at Pepper.

"What kind?" Pepper asked.

"We…we had a kid. And it felt so real," Tony said.

Pepper didn't say anything for a moment. She knew where Tony was going with this. But, unfortunately, she wasn't expecting. Not that she knew of.

"So…yes?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No," Pepper answered bitterly.

"Well, it was a weird dream, kind of," Tony said. "Our kid fell from the sky, and before I realized who it was, I flew up there and saved him."

Pepper raised her eyebrow at this. That would be probably the weirdest baby dream she has ever heard.

"Tony, you call _that_ a baby dream?"

"I know it's not traditional, but it was something."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. She was about to take a step forward, but then heard Tony shouting at her.

"Pepper! Watch out!"

There was a loud crash in front of the two, and Tony couldn't help but very surprised when he saw who they were.

"Thor? Bruce? _Loki_?!"

Tony couldn't believe they just appeared out of nowhere. To be exact, they fell out of the sky, but to him, it was the same thing.

"Glad to see a familiar face," Thor grunted, but with a slight smile.

"Maybe they are our _sons_ ," Pepper teased, as Tony gave her a look.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Tony said firmly.

All three of them stood up, brushing dust off of their clothes.

"Well, it's good to see you, Stark," Thor said it with a smile.

He hasn't seen him for 2 years, and it was quite heartwarming to see him right after his escape from Thanos.

"You look _different_ ," Tony pointed it out. "You no longer have long, blond hair…. I guess I can't call you Point Break anymore."

Tony sounded disappointed, since he thought the nickname Point Break suited Thor very well. Pepper seemed to point out something quite more important—his missing eye.

"…You're missing an eye," Pepper said.

"It was my sister's doing," Thor said.

Pepper and Tony stared at him, unable to believe that a sibling would do such thing. But as they looked at Loki, they changed their mind. Maybe having an evil, crazy sister that would stab something sharp into her brother's eye wasn't so insane after all.

"Hey, Tony," Bruce greeted his friend awkwardly, realizing he has gone rogue for the last 2 years.

"Hey, Bruce, good to see you," Tony said.

Tony soon turned his attention to Loki, who was silently standing behind Thor and Bruce, watching them happily reuniting with Tony.

"Now, now, Reindeer Games has returned," Tony said.

Loki glared at him but didn't say anything. To be honest, he didn't know what to say—the only memory Loki had of Tony Stark was throwing him out of the window five years ago.

"It's alright, Stark, he's different person now," Thor assured him.

"Am I, now?" Loki said.

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother, and Tony raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what to think of Loki. Was he the same person as he was five years ago when he attacked New York? Or, was he a different—changed person like Thor just said?

"Don't worry, Stark, I won't kill innocent people this time around," Loki said. "Because _he_ is coming."

Loki didn't say Thanos' name right away. He never spoke his name aloud before, and he felt like he shouldn't. It was just a name, but it almost felt like if he said his name, he would be here, on Earth, right this second, ready to murder him and the rest of the world population.

"Who's he?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't rather say, but he's very powerful creature—"

"Are you seriously pulling Voldemort on me right now, Reindeer Games? C'mon, just get it out," Tony insisted.

"It's _Thanos_ , and don't call me Reindeer Games, Stark. Name's Loki," Loki hissed at him.

"By the way, who's Voldemort?" Thor asked, out of curiosity.

"He's a villain from _Harry Potter_ series," Bruce answered it for him.

Thor still had no idea who Harry Potter was, but when he was about to ask who he was, he was interrupted by a giant orange ring in the air.

"…Not this guy again," Thor sighed.

Soon enough, Doctor Stephen Strange appeared through the orange ring.

"Thor Odinson."

"You know him?" Tony asked.

Stephen gave a small nod, then turned to Loki.

"I thought if I helped you find your father, your brother Loki was going back to Asgard," Stephen said to Thor.

"Yes, he was."

"Then why bring him here _again_?" Stephen looked like he was pissed at Thor.

"Well, we were going to, but our sister, Hela, she came to us, so we had to fight her, _without_ my hammer, and when we finally returned to Asgard to defeat her, only way to do so was to destroy Asgard, so…Asgard's destroyed."

Tony, Pepper, and Stephen raised their eyebrows at Thor, wondering if that was actually true. The way that Thor said it was quite comical, so none of them really took him seriously until Bruce confirmed it.

"Yeah, it is true, I was there," Bruce said.

"I told you, God of Thunder, your brother Loki is a possible threat to this world," Stephen said.

"Well—"

Before Thor could finish, Loki pulled out his daggers, ready to attack Stephen.

"I didn't get you last time, you second-rate sorcerer, but I _will_ take you down this time—"

Loki charged at Stephen with his daggers, but before he could reach him, Loki fell into another orange ring of Stephen's, screaming as loud as he can.

"He will be falling for much more than 30 minutes this time," Stephen said.

"Fair enough," Tony said, looking down where Loki just fell.

"Look, Wizard, we don't have much time," Thor said. "Thanos is coming and he would probably want _that_."

Thor pointed to the Eye of Agamotto, or the time stone.

"He is _not_ laying his hands on this," Stephen said.

"If he gets his hands on all of the Infinity Stones, he would be unstoppable. He would be able to wipe out the entire population with just a snap," Thor said.

"All of the Infinity Stones?" Tony asked.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence," Stephen said. "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time."

"Tell me his name again," Tony said.

"Thanos," Thor answered.

Tony thought for a bit, trying to figure out what to do. He has faced many enemies since he became Iron Man—but this Thanos was different. He was still trying to grasp who exactly Thanos was, but he just knew that he would be the strongest villain he would ever face.

"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Tony suggested.

"No can do. We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives," Stephen shook his head.

"He has the Power and Space Stones—"

Bruce was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"…Not the Space Stone."

"Loki?!" Thor said.

Even Stephen seemed very confused. He made him fall through the orange ring, which led to pitch-black abyss. But he is, standing behind Bruce.

"Didn't you fall through the hole?" Tony asked.

"Who do you think I am, Stark? I am God of Mischief. I don't fall for the same tricks second time," Loki shrugged.

"What do you mean Thanos doesn't have the Space Stone?" Stephen asked.

Loki smirked. Without speaking, he held out his hand, and one object formed on it: The Tesseract. It was the exact same one Loki gave to Thanos.

"How, Loki? I thought you gave it to Thanos!" Thor shouted.

"Do you _really_ think I gave the Tesseract to him? You never learn, do you, Brother?" Loki sighed.

"What do we do now?" Pepper asked.

They all knew Thanos was coming—especially if Loki tricked him with the Space Stone. They also knew it could be anytime soon. Tony, Bruce, and Thor clearly remembered what happened in New York 5 years ago. The Chitauri armies were falling from the sky, or the space to be exact, and they turned the city into a disaster.

Three of them looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

"We need to assemble the Avengers."


	3. Avengers Assemble

"We need to find Vision," Bruce said. "He has the Mind Stone."

Tony's face hardened. He hasn't seen Vision for past 2 years—he took off from the airport after the fight. Also, to be honest, there weren't any Avengers to assemble. Steve Rogers and Tony never reconciled, so he had no idea where other half of the Avengers were. Not knowing what happened in last 2 years, Thor seemed quite excited to see his friends.

"I wonder how Rogers is doing," Thor said.

"…I don't know," Tony blurted it out. Both Bruce and Thor turned to him, sensing something is wrong.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"You see…. While you guys were gone, Rogers and I—We're not on good terms," Tony said, still thinking about the right way to explain what happened.

"…The Avengers broke up. There was this Socovia Accords…and…Rogers and a few others denied to sign it..and..someone—supposedly James Barnes—murdered former king of Wakanda. But Cap wouldn't let his old friend go. So…we fought."

Tony knew that wasn't the best explanation—or even a good one—but he did the best he could at the moment. Remembering what happened 2 years ago was quite painful, not that he forgot what went down between him and Steve Rogers. He remembered it vividly, from the airport battle to the moment he found out who killed his parents. It was just too much to say them out loud.

Both Thor and Bruce looked at Tony with disbelief, not knowing what to say. They knew some things must've been changed since the last time they left the Earth, but they weren't expecting _this_. They never, _ever_ thought the Avengers would disagree so much that would lead to an actual fight. Sure, they've had many disagreements and fights before, but they never involved anything physical. But Tony's words and face were telling the truth.

"Huh. I never thought I would come home to this," Bruce said.

"Well, well, well… the mighty Avengers disbanded at last," Loki intervened. "As the first victim of your team, I find it quite amusing and fascinating that you guys actually _fought_. I thought that only happened between me and Thor."

"Loki." Thor gave him a look.

"Alright, fine. Jokes aside—I don't believe I'm actually saying this—we need to gather all the Avengers. Thanos isn't someone you can handle or fight with just a part of the team. To be honest, I don't even know the entire Avengers would suffice," Loki said.

"Are you saying we are weak?" Tony asked, a bit offended.

"Possibly. But listen to me, Stark. I've encountered Thanos. I've been his slave. Five years ago, New York. That was all him. He sent me. Trust me, I know what he is capable of. He already has the Power Stone and now there are three Infinity Stones on Earth. He's coming. And I assure you, we—the Avengers—are not powerful enough," Loki said.

"…He's right," a voice said behind them.

All of them turned around and saw two people walking towards them. They weren't quite _people_ —creatures would be the better word, since they looked nothing like humans. One creature was tall and skinny, and looked like an old person without a nose. Another creature was about eight feet tall and resembled an appearance of a troll, holding a gigantic bat with one hand.

"You are about to die at hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to…" Ebony Maw, the skinny creature, said.

Tony raised his eyebrow at him, looking at him like he has gone mad.

"Now that's the most absurd and psychopathic thing I ever heard," Tony said. "That's _Voldemort_."

Tony whispered to Thor and the others. Thor looked confused, remembering how Bruce said he was a villain from some kind of story.

"I thought he was fictional," Thor pointed it out.

"Yeah, but what Tony saying here is that creature looks like Voldemort," Bruce clarified it for Thor.

Thor nodded, but still confused. After knowing Tony for 5 years, Thor still wasn't very good at picking up his jokes and pop culture references. It took him forever to understand what Point Break meant.

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today," Tony shouted. "You better pack it up and get outta here, Voldemort!"

Ebony Maw didn't listen. He turned to Stephen, who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Stone Keeper… Does this chattering animal speak for you?" Ebony Maw asked.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself," Stephen said. "There's no trespassing in this city and on this planet."

Stephen put both of his hands forward, forming two orange rings in front of them.

"I didn't think it would be this fast," Loki said, taking out his daggers.

Ebony Maw set his gaze on Loki, tightening his grip on his gun.

" _Traitor_ ," he hissed.

Loki ignored him and kept walking forward. Unlike Tony or Stephen, he didn't just stand there, waiting for Ebony Maw and the gigantic monster—Cull Obsidian—to attack. He knew they weren't going to leave until they get the Time Stone and the Space Stone in their hands. Loki wasn't going to let that happen. Thanos might've gotten him five years ago, but he wasn't that helpless, broken man anymore. He wasn't.

Thor walked along with Loki, ready to shoot some lightening blasts. His hands were already forming some blue sparkles.

"I advise you to leave now," Thor said to Ebony Maw. "You would regret if you don't."

"You need to get lost, Squidward!" Tony shouted.

"They exhaust me," Ebony Maw said to Cull Obsidian. "Bring me the Stones and the traitor."

The eight-foot monster stepped forward, swinging his bat in the air.

"That's ugly," Tony remarked.

Without hesitation, Thor launched himself at Cull Obsidian, with his eye glowing and his body surrounded by blue lightening. In the blink of an eye, Cull Obsidian was screaming in pain.

"Wow, Point Break, you really are a god," Tony smirked.

"Instead of making those comments, it would be _really_ nice for you to actually help!" Loki yelled as he threw two daggers at Cull Obsidian.

"You're not the boss of me, Reindeer Games, but I'll help."

Tony tapped his arc reactor, and soon enough, his red Iron Man suit surrounded his entire body, from head to toe.

"You see, I never liked Voldemort. But the thing is, no one did."

Tony aimed his blasters at Ebony Maw.

.

Peter Parker was on his phone in his bed. Today, he was going on a field trip to Museum of Modern Art. He wasn't very into museums and stuff, but when he googled this place online, it seemed pretty cool.

It was 7 in the morning, and he had to get to school by 8. It took him about 15 minutes to get to school, so he had 45 minutes or so to spare.

"I have a feeling that something's going to happen today," Peter said.

He didn't know whether it was good or bad. Not just yet. He got up from his bed and started packing for his field trip. He grabbed some books off his shelf, his headphones, his portable charger for his phone, and… his new Spiderman suit. He hasn't gotten a chance to wear it, because there hadn't been an incident which he needed to. He smiled at his suit before putting it in his backpack.

He grabbed his backpack and took a look around his room. For some reason, he felt like it was going to be a while before he gets to see his room again. Then, he opened the door and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Peter," Aunt May greeted him in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Peter mumbled.

He has been avoiding Aunt May for last few months—of course, it was impossible to avoid her entirely, because they lived under the same roof, but he did his best to avoid her complaining about him being the Spiderman. They had a talk—a _long_ one—when she found out he was the Spiderman, and she yelled at Tony Stark for at least three hours straight when she first found out. Even he couldn't take Aunt May's wrath and promised her that he wouldn't drag Peter into his "internship" anymore. After getting a written proof from Tony, Aunt May finally let the matter go.

"You excited for the field trip today?" Aunt May asked as she put a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast on the counter. Peter took his seat.

"Yeah, I am," Peter answered.

"Well, I hope you are not bringing that suit of yours," Aunt May said.

Peter just silently rolled his eyes. He was actually quite pissed when Aunt May didn't let him be the Spiderman. He knew the risks, and he knew it was dangerous, but he liked helping people. Although he was a high schooler on the outside, he felt like he was accomplishing something whenever he put on that suit. But he listened to Aunt May and didn't put on the new suit for the last few months. But today was different. Peter _knew_ something was going to happen. His Spidey Sense was telling him so.

"I'm not. I haven't even looked at the suit for months," Peter answered with a sigh.

"I just want you to be safe, Peter," Aunt May said apologetically.

"I know."

After Peter finished his breakfast, he got up and grabbed his car keys. When everything was finished with Vulture, not only Tony awarded him with his new Spiderman suit, but also with an Audi.

"Be careful out there," Aunt May said as Peter walked out of the front door.

"I will!" he assured her.

After the front door closed, Aunt May turned on the TV. The screen showed some kind of spaceship—shaped like a donut—floating around New York. Aunt May watched the news with worried eyes, since the last time some kind of spaceship appeared in New York, tons of people died by hands of Loki and the Chitauri.

"Oh, Peter…"

Peter got into his car and drove to Midtown High School. It was a short drive, since he arrived in the school parking lot in 5 minutes.

"Hey Peter!"

Peter saw Ned waving at him with a smile on his face. Michelle stood next to him, with her arms crossed.

"Hey guys," Peter waved back.

Peter smiled, excited to go on another field trip with them. Michelle just said a quick hello and got on the bus. The bus was more than half-full. As Peter and Ned stepped onto the bus, Ned whispered in Peter's ear.

"…Did you bring it?"

"…Yeah."

Ned grinned, but Peter bit his lips as both of them slid onto one of the seats. He lied to Aunt May. And he _never_ lied to Aunt May. Okay, maybe he did with his "Stark Internship," but other than his secret double life, he didn't lie to her. He couldn't help but to feel guilty. Peter promised himself he wouldn't dare to put on that suit unless he absolutely needed to.

The bus left the school not long after that. On their way to the museum, Peter caught the spaceship floating in the sky, and he felt his arm hair stood up. That's when he knew something was up. Although something tragic didn't happen _yet_ , it was going to happen in one way or another. He couldn't put the lives of civilians in danger. Not _again_. He tapped Ned on his shoulder.

"Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction."

Without any hesitation, Ned shouted to the entire class:

"Holy Shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!"

"What's going on?" One of the kids screamed.

"Oh, my god!" Another did the same.

Everyone ran to the windows, seeing the gigantic donut-shaped spaceship lurking above New York.

"What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?"

The old bus driver with his sunglasses, looking exceeding familiar to Peter, yelled at the screaming teenagers.

Although it did cause chaos, no one caught Peter grabbing his suit and jumping out of the bus using his web. At a fast speed, Peter headed to where presumably the owners of the spaceship were. It wasn't that difficult to find them; Peter could hear people's screaming from miles away.

.

Cull Obsidian charged at Thor and Loki even after Thor electrocuted him.

"Hit him with a lightening blast!" Loki shouted.

"I already did, Brother!" Thor yelled back as he dodged Cull Obsidian's swing.

"Well, then you are apparently not the strongest Avenger as you claim!" Loki shouted again as stabbed Cull Obsidian with his dagger. The monster let out a squeal.

On the other hand, Tony was fighting Ebony Maw along with Stephen, using his new nanotechnology. Bruce, who has been trying to summon the Hulk for last 10 minutes, was screaming on top of his lungs.

"Come on, come on, man!"

Disturbed by his screaming, Tony frowned at Bruce while preparing for next attack.

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. We've sorta been having a thing," Bruce explained.

"It's no time for a thing," Tony said, frustrated. "That's the _thing_ right there."

Tony couldn't believe one time they needed Bruce needed to be the Hulk, he couldn't. The green creature would be _very_ helpful to fight Cull Obsidian or Ebony Maw. But no, out of all times, Bruce _had to_ be having "internal" problems just right now. Tony sighed. They were doomed, possibly. If Thanos' children were this hard to defeat, how are they going to go against Thanos?

"I know," Bruce said with frustration in his voice.

But his frustration did not help an inch. The Hulk kept refusing and saying no to Bruce, now that he could actually talk and had some sense of mind of his own. Bruce's continued screaming and his failure to transform concerned Tony and Stephen.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizard," Tony complained.

Stephen was eyeing Bruce with a confused look, possibly thinking if he required any medical attention. Tony turned to Stephen.

"Just… ignore him, will you?" Tony said.

At that moment, a huge piece of metal hit Tony right in the chest, sending Tony flying across the street.

"Was not expecting that," Tony grunted.

Bruce came running to him, probably glad that he can offer some kind of assistance. He helped Tony up.

"Tony, you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Well—"

That was when Cull Obsidian charged at Tony, roaring. Tony wasn't prepared for the monster, since he thought the Asgardian gods could handle him. Guess he was wrong.

"Asgardian idiots!" Tony yelled.

Cull Obsidian leaped for Tony, and Tony closed his eyes.

 _This is how I'm going to die. I'm going to get crushed by a big-ass Mountain Troll._

But when he opened his eyes again, someone was standing between them.

It was Peter Parker. Spiderman.

"What's up, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked causally as he kind of saved Tony's life.

"Kid, where'd you come from?"

"A field trip to MOMA!" Peter answered with some excitement.

"Does your Aunt know about this?" Tony asked.

Because last time he checked, Aunt May was totally against Peter being the Spiderman. And that was like a month ago.

"Um, no!"

"Kid, your Aunt is going to kill us both," Tony said.

While Tony and Peter were arguing, Stephen managed to create a portal to the Artic, dropping Cull Obsidian into nowhere. And right before the monster could jump back up, Stephen quickly closed the portal, unintendedly cutting off one of his arms.

"Oh, that's gross," Peter made a face.

Ebony Maw cursed, seeing how Cull Obsidian was gone. He turned to Thor and Loki, who were running towards him. He took a look around. He was outnumbered; it was five against one. Seeing no chances of winning, Ebony Maw decided to leave.

"This is not the end; Mighty Thanos will defeat you all," Ebony Maw hissed before leaving.

"Yeah, whatever, Voldemort," Tony said.

Thor and Loki came running in and Tony gave them a look.

"You two are absolutely useless!" he scolded.

"Watch how you speak, Stark! We're—" Loki warned him.

"Gods? Guess who _actually_ defeated the Mountain Troll! Not you!"

When Loki opened his mouth to argue, Peter intervened.

"Mr. Stark, who are they? And what were those guys' problems?"

Loki gave Peter a look, but Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Thor and Loki, the Asgardian idiots," Tony said, ignoring glares from the two. "Uh, they were from space. They came here to steal a necklace from a wizard."

"So you are Thor and Loki? The Norse gods?" Peter asked, getting excited.

Being an Avenger—or a pre-Avenger in his case—was fun, but meeting the actual gods?! That was what he was talking about!

"I'm Thor Odinson, god of thunder," Thor introduced himself with pride.

"Loki Odinson, god of mischief," Loki shrugged.

"I remember watching you destroying New York 6 years ago," Peter said to Loki. "Anyway, I think both of you are soooooo cool. You see, I just recently joined the Avengers—"

"Not an Avenger yet, kid," Tony reminded him.

"—and I helped Mr. Stark fight against Captain America. I didn't get a chance to meet the other Avengers. Can't believe you two are really here. I always wanted to see how Loki was like, and here you are. Are you really from Asgard? Like how do you travel from here to there? Is it like some kind of portal that leads you there? If you are gods, is it possible for you to die? I mean, not that I want you guys to die, but—"

"Kid, that's enough," Tony sighed.

Thor and Loki raised their eyebrows. They weren't expecting that. They looked at Tony and Peter.

"Sorry, I get too excited sometimes," Peter said. "I'm Peter, by the way."

Peter let his hand out. Both Thor and Loki shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Tonyson," Thor said with a smile.

"Didn't know Stark had a kid," Loki said. "He didn't seem like that kind of type."

It took a minute or so for Tony and Peter to process what they just said.

"Um, my last name is Parker, sir," Peter clarified it for Thor.

"And he's not my son," Tony said.

"HE IS NOT?!" Thor and Loki shouted at the same exact time.

Tony and Peter looked very confused and wondered why it was so hard for them to believe that.

"But, you called him "Kid" multiple times!" Thor protested.

"Stark, did you adopt this little mortal?! Are you neglecting him because he's not your biological son? How dare—"

"No, Reindeer Games, I didn't adopt him. I never neglected him either. I don't have a kid. I just call him that, well, because he's the youngest on the team. He's still in high school, for god's sake. I may be act like a parent around him, but no, I'm not his father," Tony explained with a sigh.

Tony looked at two gods like they were the biggest idiots on the planet.

"And why would I call him 'Mr. Stark' if he was my dad?" Peter pointed it out.

"…Because sometimes you don't call your father 'Father,'" Loki responded with grief in his voice. "I didn't call my father that."

Thor gently patted Loki's back, just like Loki did when two Earth girls reminded Thor that Jane dumped him last year.

"But to be honest, you do look like father and son," Bruce said.

Tony silently rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to call you Dad from now on," Peter smirked at Tony.

"No, I won't allow it," Tony said firmly.

It took them almost 10 minutes to realize that they had much more important matters than their relationship. When they were finally finished arguing, Thor said in a small enough voice so everyone except Peter and Tony can hear.

"…They are father and son."

No one disagreed.

.

Steve Rogers was staring at his bedroom window, watching people pass by the hotel he was staying in. For the last 2 years, he had to conceal his identity, never showing his face in the public. Since he broke into the prison and released his teammates, he was a war criminal. He was one since he refused to sign the Socovia Accords and decided to help his dear friend Bucky Barnes, but it was official now. But he didn't really mind. Being a war criminal wasn't quite important.

"…Steve."

There was a voice behind him. Steve turned around, seeing Natasha Romanoff with short white blonde hair.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Natasha gave him a slight nod. She didn't know what to tell him. Actually, she did know what to tell him, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She sighed, before delivering the news.

"….Tony called."

Steve startled at the name, since he hasn't heard or spoken of that name for 2 years. He was the first one to give him a phone to call him, but actually hearing that Tony did call him, was a shock. He never thought Tony would call him first. He trusted himself too much for that.

"…What did he say?"

.

"…This is some nice compound you got here, Tony," Bruce said as all of them pulled into the Avengers Compound in northern New York.

"Yeah, you missed the grand opening," Tony said.

"It is more bland," Loki said as he followed others into the Compound. "I think I prefer the Avengers Tower better."

Tony ignored Loki's comment. He had a reason for switching to the Avengers Compound. It was less visible from the public, which was better for the Avengers to operate.

"Mr. Loki, is this your second time visiting Earth?" Peter asked.

Loki looked down at Peter, who was much shorter than him with an interesting gaze. No one spoke to him in this way before. No one took an interest in him. Even Thor didn't make causal conversations with him quite often.

"I wouldn't call this visiting, but this is my second time here, yes," Loki answered. "Why do you ask such thing?"

"I can give you a tour of New York, if you'd like," Peter suggested with a smile. "You know, teach you some Earth stuff."

Loki was dumbfounded at what Peter just said. Did this mortal just ask him if he can provide a tour? He thought people in Earth would hate him. He knew some of them still haven't recovered from physical and mental damage he had caused.

"Ah, that is so kind of you to offer," Thor answered for Loki. "And here you thought people in Earth would hate you."

Loki didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed that Thor thought that up, but he wasn't opposed to Peter's idea. He was curious of the city. He wanted to learn more about New York without blowing it up.

"…A tour of this little city wouldn't hurt," Loki said, blushing just little enough so no one would notice.

"Cool! I can introduce you to my friend Ned. He would flip out! He's already shocked at the fact I met Mr. Stark. He would lose his mind if he saw you and Thor," Perter jumped with excitement.

"We're not some prizes, kid," Tony reminded him.

"I know, Mr. Stark, but you guys are so cool! You guys are the _Avengers_!"

Tony rolled his eyes. It was quite difficult for Peter to calm down, especially when he got hyped about being (almost) an Avenger.

When they arrived in the Common Room, Tony pulled out a flip phone. Steve gave it to him 2 years ago via mail. He let out a long sigh.

"A flip phone. Couldn't catch up with the time, could you, Rogers?" Tony muttered.

"Are you going to call him?" Bruce asked.

Tony simply nodded and dialed the number.

"…Hello?"

It was Natasha's voice on the other side. Tony was relieved a bit, because it wasn't Steve who answered. Natasha was easier for him to talk to at least.

"Hey, it's Tony."

There was no response. For a second, Tony thought Natasha hung up on him.

"…It was about time," Natasha said after a long pause. "I suppose you didn't call to reconcile things between you and Captain."

 _Smart_ , Tony thought. She knew him so well. She knew both of them so well.

"How do you know?"

"…I know you still haven't forgiven him," Natasha said. "If you have, you would've called him a lot sooner. So, what do you need?"

Tony bit his lip. Natasha's words were harsh, but they were right. He still hasn't forgiven Steve Rogers. He just couldn't. The betrayal he felt was too much, something that can't be taken away in 2 years of time.

"…I need the Avengers."

.

Steve walked down corridors of the Avengers Compound, along with Natasha, Sam Wilson, Wanda, and Vision. Several agents stared at them, but he didn't care. When he stepped into the Common Room, he immediately set his eyes at Tony.

"…Tony."

"…Rogers."

There was an awkward silence between them and in the room. Peter avoided eye contact with Steve, and the others just stared at the two.

"Now this is awkward," Thor pointed it out, breaking the silence.

"Well done, Brother, no one noticed," Loki rolled his eyes at Thor for pointing out the obvious.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at Loki but decided to save questions for him later.

"Who are we fighting against?" Natasha asked.

"…Thanos."

Thor, Loki, and Tony replied in unison.


End file.
